


Clé

by cryowoobear



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryowoobear/pseuds/cryowoobear





	Clé

Once there was a princess from a kingdom near a village but far from other kingdoms for it is said that it is cursed for their princess would never be able to find a suitor for, she is cursed to bring bad luck to the people around her. The king and the Queen of the kingdom never allowed anyone to be near her for once someone tried to court her, the prince of Wales’ life was taken by the dark of the forest near the castle he was never found again. Prince Ash, the next man in line to marry the princess was torn apart by the beasts while hunting with his guards.

The two princes became an icon for whomever tried to pursue the princess’ hand shall end by the own hands of death.

The Princess stood by the large oak doors, peeking from the small gap of the conference room of the palace, the only time she gets to see people is by either peeking from her windows or by this room, the only time she ever had somebody to talk with her is when he had a penpal whom never replied to her anymore, she is ordered to stay in her room, she understands why, she only brings devastation to others. She cries all night knowing that she might stay alone for all of her life, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Her cries are left unheard for her room is situated on the far most corner of the grandiose palace.

One night she discovered a passageway from behind the closet of her room, it was dark and cold but with all courage she ventured the path down to the dark space, she continued to walk until a ray of light can be seen from the end of the way.

Before she knew it, she was outside, the cold fresh air glided on her skin for what feels like the very first time, she’s free now. Free from the palace’s suffocating huge walls, from the constricting orders from her parents, from the endless Chinese books she has to study, from the whispers and voices that both came from the people who visits the castle and from her mind that always tells her that no one would love her, that no one can or they’ll end up dying again.

Then she ran, her adrenalin pumped high, her heartbeat faster than the gossiping that happens in the kingdom, she just ran with no where in mind to go, along the unfamiliar rows of trees she just ran until-

“OW!” Two voices can be heard in the dead of the night with the moon shining from above the princess raised her head just to meet the warm brown eyes of a man in front of her, the man is wearing a white shirt and dress pants along with his round framed glassed and polished shoes, he looks like a prince, the princess thought, her eyes widened as she turned to run again but was held back by the stranger “Hey! You just can’t run away after knocking off my bread” the man pouted, the princess looked down to see the food on laying on the grass, she couldn’t help but to let out a laugh. “What? Why is the reason for your laughter? My horse just ran away and I have no idea on how to leave this damned forest and now my food is on the ground!!” The man protested, “I’m sorry” the princess whispered, “Well that apology is very much welcome, but perhaps do you know how to leave this place?” 

The princess looked around and mumbled a hushed “shit” to which she is glad that the guy had never heard off, “Uhm no...” The man just stared at her for a moment, like he was observing her actions “Great then maybe we should start walking c’mon” the man walked in front of her but the princess stood frozen in her spot ‘well he shouldn’t die since he’s not courting me right? I could go with him right?’ she thought for a moment before just letting all her worries drop and go with the prince-looking guy, the spent hours walking around talked a bit about their love for bread that only got them nowhere near being not hungry. They decided to stop by a tree where the two just laid to rest for a bit, the princess’ head rests on the prince’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully her features highlighted by the moonlight. His hands smoothed down the princess’ short hair, “Hey, I’m sorry I lied to you, I actually know you my princess we’ve been sending out letters to each other for a long time now, how could I not recognize your love for bread, the way the you tell me how your hair sometimes irritates you, your deep hatred with your Chinese homeworks and the shit ton of studies you have to go through only to face with it all on your own” The prince whispered as he continued…

“You’re doing great. I know I’m telling you this every time but you truly amaze me and I’m proud of you, no matter what happens I’m willing to stay beside you from now on, even if it costs my life, I would never allow you to cry yourself to sleep and exhaustion just to have no one to comfort you, you deserve so much more than that, you’re working really hard and I hope you realize that you’re important too that you worth so much more of a gem to me, that you’re beautiful when you smile and do the things that you love, that I love you much more than you think.”

“I never would wish you anything but happiness, only happiness that you deserve and I’m willing to do everything just to see that bright smile of yours again, and that I will truly cherish for forever. Tell me what should I do princess and I’ll do it for you, only you.” The prince looked at the still darkened clouds from above as a stray tear escaped his eyes, the sullen blow of wind suddenly felt sadder as he ended his speech knowing that his love would never have heard of anything that he said for she’s fast asleep in his arms.

“Stay.” The prince felt her hands clutching at his clothes, voice sounded broken as if she cried as well too, the prince was shocked to see that she is awake.

“Just do this one thing for me my prince.”

“Please stay.”


End file.
